


Pour Decisions

by hazzahtomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Cats, Daddy!Kink, Drunk!Louis, Internet AU, Jealousy, M/M, Oops, Smut, Teasing, alcohol tw, blowjob, but not at the same time, bye, drunk!Harry, edging? kind of, explicit - Freeform, fake job application au, get together au, handjob, i think that's all idk, if that, larry stylinson - Freeform, mouthy!louis, sorry - Freeform, the omc is for like two seconds, tying up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzahtomlinson/pseuds/hazzahtomlinson
Summary: Prompt 80: AU where drunk!Louis fills out a fake job application for hot boss Harry Styles, including lurid details about his ‘desired position’ and ‘qualifications,’ and accidentally submits that instead of the real one.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 436
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2019





	Pour Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to Iz aka thestarsarewinning for helping me out with beta-ing and cheerleading me through this fic!! You're amazing! A million hugs to you!

Louis threw himself down on the couch in his living room, glass of wine in one hand and laptop in the other. Throwing himself down wasn’t the best idea, because the movement caused said glass to slosh over the rim, coating his hand in wine.

“Shit.. terrific,.” He groaned, setting his glass down on the coffee table and shaking his hand out, licking off the few lines that didn’t go with the shaking.

“Fucking-” He wiped his hand on his pants, scooting to the edge of the couch to see the laptop better, pushing his glasses up and against his face - a habit he couldn’t rid himself of - before grabbing his glass of wine and taking a big gulp.

Louis knew he should probably stop feeling sorry for himself, but it was hard when he’d been fired because of his ‘poor attitude’ and ‘lack of caring for others' feelings’. He scoffed, thinking about it. Eleanor, his previous boss, had had it out for him; he knew it. She’d asked him out after a meeting one day and, in as many words, he’d politely told her he was only interested in cock. He probably shouldn’t have phrased it that way, but, since then, she’d had it out for him - always giving him nearly impossible tasks, making snide comments about anything and everything her pea brain could think of.

Really, he was better off now, he just needed to find a job in the next few days or he wouldn’t make rent on the first of the month. He put the palm of his hand on his chin, turning his head side to side, neck cracking.

“It’s gonna be a long night.” He said to no one in particular. He really needed a boyfriend. Or maybe a cat. Both?

What he really needed was more wine.

He walked the short distance to the refrigerator, grabbed the whole bottle of Zinfandel before sitting down in front of the laptop again, adding more wine to the empty glass. Okay. Enough procrastination. He typed ‘Executive Assistant job near me’ into google and hoped for the best.

The first two results were for a college a good bit away and an IT company that appeared to be right down the street. They both seemed appealing, but he clicked on the IT company first. It was called Sparrow and was honestly more his forte considering he had minored in computer engineering in college. Another bonus was how close to home it was.

Louis has learned to make sure to look into who he would be working for before he actually put in a job application, and it seemed that the executive director’s name was Harry Styles, which seemed sort of fitting for the job title. He started with a google search of just this guy’s name then added the company’s name, after the first search gave him little to nothing, and he finished the second glass of wine sometime between searching and finding Harry Styles’ facebook profile.

Leaning back against the couch, laptop on his knees, he found himself scrolling through the other mans pictures. This guy was, like, super attractive. He pressed a hand against his interested crotch, groaning a bit. What was wrong with him? He sat up, poured another glass of wine and took a sip. Oh. Yeah. The wine was probably it.

This guy, Harry, seemed to be an angel. Although, first mistake..never leave a social media profile public. It seemed that he constantly posted cute cat videos and the occasional political post every now and again. A man who wasn’t afraid to voice his opinion.

Louis took a bigger gulp of wine then bit his lower lip, hand wandering to his crotch again. He squeezed himself through his joggers, a grunt slipping out of his lips. Was he really about to jack off to a picture of a guy he didn’t even know? This Harry fellow did have beautiful golden brown curls and from a few pictures, at least one dimple. For fucks sake don’t even get him started on those legs. Of course he was about to get off to this guy.

He chugged down the rest of the wine in the glass before sitting up and pouring another, setting the glass down on the table and clicking on the picture of Harry holding a small brown puppy up to his face with a pouty look. Louis leaned back against the couch, hands rubbing up and down his thighs, contemplating.

Fuck it.

He pulled his joggers down past his boxers. Wait- Why did he even wear pants? Taking them off, Louis shoved a hand in his boxers and grabbed a fistful of cock, stuttering out a sigh of relief before slowly pumping himself up and down, thumb rubbing over the tip on an upstroke, abs clenching as a moan ripped from his throat. Squeezing his eyes shut, he started a slow pace, breathing labored.

He ran a thumb over the tip again, whimpering quietly. His eyes opened and found the picture on the laptop screen, causing him to quicken the pace on his aching cock as his other hand found his nipple, pinching harshly. He let out a broken moan, not letting up on the fast pace he had set. Desperate, he rubbed his thumb over the tip, shame crossing his mind before he came, hard, all over his boxers and hand. He laid there catching his breath for a few minutes before grabbing the wine glass with the hand not covered in come and chugged half like his life depended on it.

Standing up, he pulled his boxers off and walked to the bathroom, stumbling into the doorframe and grunting at the pain shooting through his shoulder. He was drunker than originally planned, but he cleaned himself up, peed, then walked back over to the couch grabbing the glass of wine and sitting in front of his laptop, yet again.

This time he was going to actually apply.

He took another sip of his third glass and got to typing.

~

Louis blinked his eyes open with a groan, glancing at the clock on the nightstand.

12:37pm, he read, running a hand over his face before pulling the covers away and sitting. A hand covered his mouth when his stomach lurched at the movement.

Damn.

How much did he fucking drink last night?

He looked at the bedside table and saw a note written by his drunk self to drink the glass of water sitting on the nightstand, but in very poorly scribbled handwriting.

Looking at the glass, he’d either drank some of it throughout the night, or only filled it up halfway last night while impaired, though it was probably the latter. He chugged the glass anyway and stood up, heading for the bathroom and taking a piss while trying to remember what exactly happened last night. Mostly, he remembered the wine and looking for a job.

A pair of boxers on the floor, next to the sink caught his attention. His face immediately turned red with shame, as the events from the night before came crashing down on him. He didn’t. Oh no. Boxers pulled up and hands washed, he started for the living room. An empty wine bottle, an empty wine glass and his reading glasses sat next to his laptop on the coffee table.

“Oh fuck. Oh please no,” He positioned himself in front of the closed laptop. He booted it up, lip pulled between his teeth in anticipation. The tabs from the night before were still up. He breathed a sigh of relief before going through them. Google. Facebook. Sparrow? What was sparrow? He clicked on the tab and almost choked.

Job Application Submitted.

He didn’t even remember filling it in, but he had made a profile, apparently, and it was still signed in. Thank goodness. He clicked on the profile link and saw that his username was 28tomlinstyles28.

Not. A. Good. Sign.

He stopped breathing, clicking review application. His heart was going to fall right out of his ass. Life was over. Oh god. He was never going to get another job again.

His first name was right but last name was Tomlinstyles. Apparently that was a thing. Everything about himself after that looked pretty decent. He clicked the ‘job history’ section and when it loaded, a guttural sound flew out his mouth.

For his qualifications/previous job history, typed out was: excellent at blowjobs, handjobs and anal. Reason for leaving previous ‘jobs’ said: due to satisfactions not being met. Under the category for desired position he had stated that he preferred ‘ass in the air’ or ‘face to face with minor choking’.

Today was his final day.

He was going to jump right out the living room window. He knew the appropriate thing to do would be to call the company and apologize but honestly, they probably had thousands of applications to go through. His would definitely get lost in the pile. For sure. Nothing to worry about.

He heard vibrating from somewhere on the floor, and his hand felt under the couch, trying to feel for the buzzing. Was that his phone? Who was calling him? He had just spoke to his mother and sisters yesterday. Liam and Zayn were on a retreat on some tropical island so it was definitely not them. He finally reached his phone and saw that it was an unknown number, clicking the answer button right as the call screen went away, showing the photo of his littlest siblings hugging the family dog and a missed call notification.

If it was important they would leave a voicemail, he told himself.

He went to take a shower, too ashamed to do much else, though he was getting hungry and what better way to spend the day after a night of drinking, than to wallow in self pity and fast food?

Once out of the shower, he put on some black joggers and a white Rolling Stones T-shirt from the Steel Wheels Tour. It had a few holes in it but so what. He put Vans on, no socks of course. Fuck whatever Liam said about stinky feet, grabbed his keys and pocketed his phone before heading out of the apartment building, making sure to lock the door behind him. Once in the car he put on the 28 songs playlist, The Smiths coming on and setting the mood for the drive. He went through the drive thru and ate a few fries in the car on the way back home.

Louis booted his laptop up as soon as he finished getting everything situated. Taking a nice car ride helped to clear his mind and not think about how much of a fuck up he was. A beer sat beside his laptop this time, food beside him on the couch. Louis did not trust himself enough to attempt wine at the moment, he’d probably friend request Harry and further embarrass himself. He didn’t need that in his life. With a quick check of his email he had noticed a few notifications from different clothing brands but nothing really out of the ordinary. He finished off his burger, crumpling the wrapper and tossing it in the bag. Ping. Louis jumped at the vibration that came with the noise but lifted his lower half off the couch to reach in his back pocket to grab his phone. There was still that missed call, but now below that notification he appeared to have a new voicemail, as well. The timestamp said from earlier when the phone rang but he had only just gotten the notification. Weird. He pressed on the voicemail, using his thumbprint to unlock his phone.

_“Hello Mr. Tomlinson, this is Tina from Sparrow Corporate. I see that you put in an application with us yesterday, thank you for your interest in joining our amazing team! Unfortunately, I am calling to inform you that while your application did seem… interesting.. we cannot offer you a job at our company at this time. Thank you for your consideration in furthering your career with Sparrow. Have a -ahem- wonderful rest of your day.”_

Louis continued to hold the phone up to his face even though the voicemail had stopped, frozen in fear. After a few seconds, he slowly lowered the phone to his lap. That went better than expected, picking up his beer he gulped down the rest of the bottle, grabbing another from the fridge. He would continue his search for a job, that other company might work out. He put in a real application for the school position and a few other applications for larger corporate companies. By the time he finished the fifth application, he figured that was plenty for today, Netflix was booted up playing Friends on his living room television. He sipped on his second beer while snacking on some chicken nuggets he had baked while he was applying to places. The food from earlier not filling the ache in his heart, plus it was getting late around dinner time. Louis started scrolling through Facebook, not really paying attention to Netflix. He’d rewatched every episode of Friends at least three times. The little bell at the bottom on the app popped up with a red three informing him of a few notifications he had had. With a click, he saw that Phoebe had liked and shared one of his posts. The other said he had a new message on Messenger, probably someone that had been hacked or one of those chain mail messages. Louis was always bothered when there were unseen notifications so he clicked on the messenger app to see what the message was, taking a sip of beer.

_Harry Styles has requested to send you a message._

Louis choked, hacking and coughing, patting himself on the chest to clear his windpipe. Was he being pranked? This definitely had to be a prank. It appeared the message had been sent an hour ago. He clicked on the message and hit yes to accept, suddenly nervous.

**Hello,, I’m not sure if this is aprpopriate and I may hvae a bit too much to drik but I saw your applicationn and just hAd to look you up and then I swa you and you’re sooo gogreous. I hpoe this isnt like suuper wierd but id lovee to takr yoi our for a coffe or somthin**

Louis cackled at the message Harry’d sent. Obviously the fellow was off the hinges drunk. Louis knew he should probably feel mortified, but he was honestly so endeared by the message. Harry thought he was gogreous and that was beautiful. Louis debated whether or not to send a message back. Fuck it. Technically he had made the first move and Harry was answering him back? Right? Louis chewed his lip as he typed out,

_Well hello there drunk harold.. I’d be honored if you took me out. Let me know the time and place and I’ll be there. Obviously if you change your mind in the morning I won’t be offended! Just let me know!_

He debated putting the last part, not wanted to seem insecure, but decided to go with it. He didn’t want to seem too forward? Right? His phone buzzed in his hand and he glanced down to see another message.

**Trust me, I won’t change ymmind**

Short but sweet, alright. Louis bit his lip thinking about Harry going through his pictures. Was he drunk when he looked through them? Had he looked through them earlier in the day and been debating about messaging Louis and then got drunk? Louis laughed to himself laying back on the couch, legs pulled into a criss cross position, setting his laptop on his crossed legs. Thoughts to yesterday when he had touched himself to Harry's pictures flickered in his mind. What if Harry had got off to his pictures? Arousal spiked low in his belly, followed by guilt. He barely knew Harry, getting off to him twice would make him feel dirty. He needed to at least go out with him first. He couldn’t wait until the morning, wanting to message Harry more instead, Louis watched a few more episodes of Friends before noticing the time was near ten o'clock, he decided to head to bed. Louis fell asleep thinking about Harry, he had a good feeling about him, and was hoping it spoke true.

~

The next morning Louis woke up to quite a few messages from Harry. This time they were coherent but they still made him laugh. A spark of hope found its way in his heart.

**Oh god**

**I am so embarrassed**

**I had planned on messaging you.. Just not while I was drunk.. I really would like to take you out though. If that’s still alright? I promise i’m not the sleaze that my drunk self appears to be.**

**Unless of course, you’d like me to be? (; ONLY JOKING… unless.. Anyway I would love to go out for drinks and dinner? I could either pick you up or we could meet at Wish You Were Beer? Is tonight too forward? 7pm?**

Louis was blushing by the time he finished reading all the messages. A hand found its way to his mouth trying to suppress a screech and failing. From his messages, Harry was not only attractive, he was very clever. Louis wanted to tell Harry they could go right this second, but didn’t want to seem desperate.

_Nothing to be embarrassed about. I found it super endearing actually.. I’m glad that you are still interested and I would love to meet tonight. Not too forward at all. Wish You Were Beer is right down the street so I can just meet you there!_

Louis received a message from Harry telling him he’d see Louis there, finishing with a smiling emoji. Louis didn’t feel the need to respond so he just left it at that. He needed someone to scream with about this situation. He ended up calling Lottie, they spoke on the phone for a little over two hours, catching up on anything and everything they hadn’t talked about in a few days. Louis poured out everything that had happened between him and Harry in the past 48 hours, leaving out the whole masturbating to a picture of Harry situation of course. Lottie semi-scolded/semi-roasted him for the accidental application he sent in, which resulted in Louis telling her off. As their call came to an end, she told him she was happy for him and that she hoped everything worked out. She also threatened to remove one of his internal organs if he didn’t call and tell her how the date went. His sister was mental honestly. He was sure he’d get a call from his mother tomorrow prodding him for details. Nothing in their family was ever a secret for too long. Not that he was keeping secrets. Louis just wanted to see how things went before telling his mother.

The clock on his bedside table read, 6:39pm. Louis fanned himself with a piece of paper that had been laying on a table somewhere. He was nervous, of course he was nervous. What if Harry was actually a serial killer? What if he kidnapped Louis and murdered him and no one ever found his body?

He knew he was being dramatic, he just couldn’t tell if he was actually worried about Harry being a murderer or that he’d be perfect?

The clock changed to 6:40pm and Louis gulped, taking a deep breath, he left his room, checking himself one more time in the mirror. Louis was wearing black skinny jeans with a maroon long sleeve shirt, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, exposing the many tattoos littering his arms. His hair was brushed back, no product. This time he wore white no-show socks with his blacks vans. Running a hand over the front of his shirt he inhaled deeply, relaxing his form before heading out the door with his keys in hand, phone and wallet in each back pocket.

By the time he reached the bar it was 6:51. Louis stood at the bar, ordering a beer while he waited. Louis felt a presence come up behind him, tension making him stiff. The person placed a hand on his shoulder and Louis turned to see who it was. Not Harry. Alarm bells went off in his head as he made eye contact with one of his ex’s. He grabbed the beer from the bartender, thanking her. He turned his body, glancing around nervously looking for Harry before turning his attention to the man in front of him as he spoke,

“Louis! Long time no see!”

Louis faked a smile, clapping him on the shoulder once before dropping his hand,

“Ben, hello.” Louis hoped the other man could sense that his presence was not wanted.

He didn’t.

“Are you here with someone? You could join me and my friends. We’re right over there.” Ben nodded his head to the right, not breaking eye contact with Louis, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

“Actually, I was-” Louis started but felt a hand slide on his lower back before cupping his hip. Louis tensed slightly as his body was pulled into someone else's, he looked up to see none other than Harry beside him.

“Sorry. This beauty is with me.” Harry’s voice was deep and dragged along, slow like molasses. Louis was sure he had a dumb look on his face as Harry made eye contact with him. One of Harry’s eyebrows shot up and a smirk danced across his mouth before he bent down, placing a kiss on Louis’ cheek. A blush blossomed over Louis face and neck and probably his entire body. Louis hadn’t even noticed that Ben was no longer standing in front of them. Louis realized that he hadn’t even uttered a word to Harry.

Harry parted from Louis slightly, his hand going to the small of Louis back, once again, guiding him to a table, “Sorry if that was a bit too forward but I could see that he was unwelcomed.”

They sat down across from each other at a booth, Louis shaking his head,

“That was actually like, so hot.” He found himself saying, a blush on his cheeks, flustered. Louis adjusted himself in his pants, “Although, I could have taken care of myself.” He cleared his throat when the waitress walked up to their table. She took their drink order, Louis ordered a glass of water, since he already had a beer, and Harry ordered what Louis had. When the waitress left, Louis grabbed his beer taking a sip, glancing at Harry through his eyelashes as he gulped. Harry’s eyes fell to Louis’ lips when Louis licked them clean. Louis smirked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Gorgeous and mouthy I see.” Louis watched as Harry folded his arms resting them on the table, clasping his hands together assessing Louis.

“Enough of that or you’re going to have to take me right home.” Louis chuckled softly, “And it’s _gogreous_. If I remember correctly.” He trailed off, a playful smile on his lips watching Harry shake his head, embarrassed,

“Ah, you’re never going to let that go are you?”

The smile on Harry’s face mimicked Louis. The rest of dinner went very similar. They bickered back and forth, never a dull moment. When their food orders came, they ate and continued to talk, nothing was awkward or uncomfortable. It was such a great feeling. Louis felt at home. He wondered if Harry felt the same. When the waitress came to ask about their bill Harry argued that he should pay since he embarrassed himself asking Louis out. How could Louis disagree. Also, he was still jobless. Damn. When the waitress left to grab their ticket, Louis frowned at Harry,

“Thank you for offering to pay. You know, I really did mean to put in an actual application. I am seriously jobless right now.” He said with an uneasy feeling. Harry threw his head back, cackling. Which made Louis frown deepen. The waitress made her way over with a black book, containing their bill. Harry slid some money in it, Louis missing how much the actual total had been. He would pay Harry back soon,

“You should’ve seen Tina’s face. That’s the woman who goes through applications. She came into my office, her face as red as a tomato. I couldn’t help but laugh at the poor woman. She’s in her mid 50’s, poor soul. She probably had never seen anything like that before- I would love to hire you, honestly, but I’m not sure I could convince them. I actually know someone who works at the university. I’m sure I could get you a job there, no problem. Since it is kind of my fault.” Harry held one hand out, wiggling it side to side. Louis had his mouth pinched shut, trying his hardest to contain the laughter that wanted to bubble up.

“That would be terrific Harry. Thank you so much. And yes it is your fault.. And that stupid puppy,” Mumbling the last bit, hoping Harry wouldn’t hear it.

“What puppy?” Harry furrowed his eyebrows trying to think. Louis watched as the realization flickered across his face. “You stalker!” Harry exclaimed, laughing boyishly.

“I can’t help it. Have you seen your face? You’re practically a puppy yourself and then the pout..,” he sighed, ”that really got me.” Louis shifted in his seat thinking back to that night, he coughed awkwardly into his hand. Louis glanced up at Harry, who was watching him with a pointed look,

“Louis did you-?” He paused what he was saying as the waitress came over to grab the check from their table to cash it out, “Keep the change.” Harry told her with a smile and she thanked him before leaving them alone once again. “Did you get off to a picture of me and my sisters dog?”

Louis swallowed, staring at Harry like a deer in headlights. He couldn’t hold eye contact for too long, shifting in his seat again, he shrugged his shoulders. Not answering. Which was answer enough. Louis watched as Harry swallowed down the rest of his water before moving to get out of the booth. Louis gaped at Harry. Was he leaving him? Just like that?

Harry reached out for Louis’ hand and Louis visibly relaxed, sighing.

“I thought you were about to walk out on me or something!” Louis yelped as Harry pulled him up from the booth and towards the door. What was the rush for? Damn. Louis furrowed his eyebrows, attempting to yank his hand from Harry’s grasp. “What’s gotten into you?” Louis demanded as they made it outside. No reply from Harry. He kept pulling Louis until they were in an alley way, “I knew it, you’re going to murder me aren’t y-” Harry pressed him against the brick wall of the alleyway, ceasing any words Louis was about to say. Louis looked up at Harry, slightly aroused, shifting on his feet. Harry was looking at him with a look Louis couldn’t pinpoint, but it was a fierce one. One of Harry’s hands came up to cup Louis jaw, Louis couldn’t help but press his face against the hand, eyes fluttering shut at the contact. Louis felt Harry’s body press against his before their lips collided. A groan slipped from Louis mouth, hands moving to grip Harry’s hips, kissing him back fiercely. Louis pulled Harry’s hips forward, pressing their lower halves together. Harry bit at Louis bottom lip, moaning Louis name softly. Louis pushed against Harry’s chest to separate them. Harry’s eyes flickering over his face, questioningly.

“You know, we both have homes that we could be doing this at, right?” Louis rolled his eyes, lovingly. Harry grunted disapprovingly, rolling his hips against Louis’.

“Are you this mouthy in bed too?” Harry remarked, nudging Louis chin up to kiss and bite at his neck. Louis shuttered, making grabby hands at Harry’s back,

“Why don’t you take me home and find out.” He said with a bored tone, hoping to mess with Harry. Maybe get him moving a bit. Harry ran his hands down Louis arms, gripping both of Louis wrists in his hand, squeezing. Louis clenched his jaw, shutting up. Louis wasn’t sure what the look on Harry’s face was, a mixture of something filthy and sweet.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you. Wouldn’t even take much considering you got off to just a picture of me. I was fully clothed.” Harry said, disapprovingly. Louis’ eyes flickered across Harry’s face, as a warm feeling settled in his lower stomach.

“Take me home.” Louis demanded, watching Harry’s pupils dilate slightly at his words. Louis made himself smaller in Harry’s arms, eyes falling to the ground submissively. Harry’s hand pulled Louis chin up, capturing his mouth in a short, heated kiss before pulling them out of the alleyway and down the street towards Harry’s place.

The walk was short. They held hands the whole way, talking back and forth, with a few shoves every now and then. Louis felt as if he should be anxious but it was so easy with Harry, like blinking or breathing. In the back of his mind he kept waiting to say the wrong thing, but conversation never seemed strained. They made it to Harry’s front step, their hands separating so Harry could unlock the deadbolt and open the door. Once they were both inside, Louis turned, closing the door behind him. Harry pressed himself against Louis backside, kissing his neck and running his hands down his midsection. Louis grabbed Harry’s hands, before they traveled too low,

“Aren’t you going to show me around?” Louis teased, innocently, with a small chuckle. He could practically hear the eye roll, turning around to meet Harry’s eyes.

“Kitchen’s to the left, the living room is to the right. Down the hallway is the bedroom. Let me show you, it’s very nice in there. Has a very sturdy bed. Nice bedpost to tie you up.” Harry said, feigning nonchalance, but his eyes showed differently. Louis raised his eyebrows, narrowing his eyes,

“Who says I want to be tied up, Harold?” Louis poked Harry in the chest before twisting a nipple. Harry hissed grabbing Louis wrist, jerking him down the hallway. Louis dick twitched, interested at the forcefulness.

“I’ll have to find something to shove in your mouth too, so mouthy.” Louis heard Harry grumble.

“You could just use your c-” Louis started before Harry practically threw him on the bed, with a swing of his arm. If he squealed, that would stay between the two of them. Harry gave him a pointed look before rummaging around in his dresser drawers. Louis was so worked up and Harry had barely laid a hand on him.

“With how mouthy you’ve been you don’t deserve my cock.” He reprimanded, pulling whatever it was out of his drawer, before walking back over to Louis. Louis saw what it was, eyebrows shot up to his hairline. One of his hands snaked down to squeeze his hardening cock. Harry tsked him, dropping two ties and a sock on the bed. Louis begrudgingly took his hand away, reaching for the button on his pants to take them off. “Did I say you could take your clothes off?” Louis gulped at how demanding Harry sounded, glancing up timidly. Louis watched as Harry’s expression softened, hands coming up to cup Louis face, “If at anytime you are uncomfortable or want me to stop say kiwi.”

“Yes, sir.” Louis nodded the best he could leaning closer to Harry, hoping for a kiss. Harry dropped one of his hands to the bed, gripping Louis chin to still him,

“You’ll call me daddy. This isn’t a job interview.”

Louis scoffed, watching the smirk form on Harry’s mouth, “That was a bit of a low blow.” Harry’s shoulders moved up in a shrug, reaching for his own waistline, starting on the button and zipper. Louis eyes tracked the motion, before looking up at Harry’s face again, “Can I take my clothes off for you now, daddy?” He tested, but Harry ignored his question, Louis watched as Harry took his jeans down, tight fitting black boxers underneath. Harry was sporting a nice size bulge. Louis bit his lower lip, groaning at the sight before him. Harry reached behind his head, pulling his shirt off and Louis guffawed at his body, tattoos littering all over his arms, chest, stomach and a few on his legs and _toes_. Harry was going to be the death of him. Louis, again, reach for his waistband, needed a hand on his cock if Harry wouldn’t give him his. Harry moved closer to the side of the bed, grabbing Louis arm, pinning it to the headboard. Louis grumbled, waiting for Harry to tie that arm to the bedpost, reaching for Harry’s torso with his other arm, running his thumb over Harry’s nipple, watching the bud harden.

“Louis.” Harry warned, grabbing Louis wrist to stop him, Louis giving him a challenging look. Harry rounded the bed to the other side, tying his other arm up before climbing on the bed on top of Louis, seating himself right on Louis aching cock. Louis bucked his hips up, craving more friction, maybe some release. Harry pushed his hips down against the bed to still him. Louis pulled his lower lip in his mouth, glancing up into Harry’s eyes. Harry was being too quiet, Louis knew he was doing it on purpose, trying to break him. He wouldn’t let him win. He laid there, waiting. Harry’s hands trailed up Louis shirt, feeling up higher until he found both of Louis nipples, tweaking them between his fingers, Louis pulled his lip between his teeth biting it hard.

“Cat got your tongue? What happened to the mouthy little brat from earlier?” One side of Harry's lip going up in a smirk. Louis knew that look and holy fuck was he was so turned on. He probably had a wet spot on his boxers. Whimpering, he strained to reach out for Harry forgetting that he was tied up. He grumbled, pouting up at Harry. “What’s wrong darling? Wanna touch?” He taunted, slowly starting a grinding pace against Louis clothed cock. Harry trailed his hands down to Louis waistline, unfastening the button on his jeans, “Should I take these off.. Or should I make you come in your pants?”

“Off, please?” Louis searched Harry’s face, unsure if he was supposed to answer or if it was a trick question. A satisfied look crossed over Harry’s face and Louis sighed when he started pulling his pants down. Louis lifted his lower half off the bed, helping. Harry trailed down the bed pulling Louis pants off his legs and feet, he discarded them on the floor before leaning down to kiss from Louis ankles up to his inner thighs. Louis was a whimpering, squirming mess. He wasn’t sure if Harry was a mind reader or if he just somehow knew, but every touch was exactly how Louis loved to be touched in bed. Louis watched as Harry pulled down his boxers enough to expose his hips and kissed from one hip to the other, missing his cock. “Please!” Louis practically screamed, shocking himself. He hadn't meant to speak aloud, but his voice already sounded wrecked. Harry lifted his head, raising an eyebrow at Louis.

“Let me hear you beg.”

Louis pulled in a ragged breath, tugging the ties holding him back, “Harry, baby. Please. The only thing I want in life is for you to touch my-” Louis was cut off when Harry brought his head down, sucking the tip of Louis cock that was poking out of his boxers where Harry had barely pulled them down. Louis canted his hips up, unable to help himself, Harry pressed his hips back down to the bed. Before Louis could register what was happening, Harry was pulling his boxers down to his ankles. Louis untangled them from his feet and they fell to the floor with a soft thud. Harry grabbed his cock in one hand, stroking him up and down once, swiping his thumb over the tip. Louis moaned out a garble of nonsense, nodding his head up and down quickly. “Daddy, yes, yes, please.” Louis heard a groan from Harry, looking down, he watched as Harry took his cock in his mouth, sucking on the tip, pumping what wasn’t in his mouth. Louis' head fell back on the pillow, his body relaxing for a second as Harry took his cock down deeper, bobbing his head a few times. Louis’ back arched off the bed when Harry licked a strip from the base to the tip, paying special attention to the underside of the head before taking him back in his mouth again. This time Louis felt him sinking down more and more, cock graze the back of Harry's throat, Louis' hips bucked up accidentally but Harry powered through it, slamming Louis hips down, gripping them hard enough to leave bruises. Louis felt the warm heat in his lower stomach ready to burst, squirming, a sob ripping from his body as he came down Harry’s throat, with little to no warning.

Guilt coursed through his body, “I’m sorry, daddy. I didn’t mean to I swear!” Harry crawled up his body, running his fingers through Louis hair, shushing him.

“Baby. It’s okay. Calm down. I know.” Harry kissed all over his face, landing on his lips last with a loud smack. Louis smiled, apprehensive,

“Can you untie me so I can make you come? Please. It’s all I’ve been thinking about since last night.” Harry shook his head, running a hand down the side of Louis face, before rubbing his lower lip with a thumb.

“I think I’m gonna use your mouth instead. You were a good boy, so I’ll let you suck my cock. That sound okay?” Louis preened at Harry’s praise, nodding his head up and down with a bright smile. Harry gave him a smirk before helping Louis sit up straighter, arms still restrained. Harry stood in front of him, cock bouncing in Louis face. Louis licked his lips, teeth catching his lower lip as he looked up at Harry through his eyelashes. The look on Harry’s face was nothing short of adoration. Louis parted his lips, tilting his head back a little. Harry grabbed his cock running it over Louis lips a few times, Louis tongue reaching out to lick what he could. “Alright, baby. Kick my leg twice if you want me to stop.”

Louis nodded curtly, opening his mouth wider, tongue sticking out of his mouth, waiting. Harry groaned, as if unable to believe the sight before him, he put the tip of his cock in Louis mouth, gripping the top of the headboard as his slowly pushed into the wet heat. A low moan erupted out of Harry, whose eyes fell shut when Louis closed his mouth around the tip, suckling for a few seconds before opening his mouth more and starting a slow pace, he pulled off with a pop running his tongue along the vein on the underside of Harry’s cock, before capturing him in his mouth again. His eyes flicked up to Harry, nudging him with his leg softly so Harry looked down at him. He bobbed his head a little and tried to tell Harry with his eyes what he wanted. Harry caught on immediately, pumping his hips slowly into Louis mouth, before gaining speed, creating a brutal rhythm. Louis eyes fluttered shut when Harry’s cock brushed the back of his throat. Louis felt Harry’s movements getting more erratic so he hollowed out his cheeks and opened his throat more hoping Harry would fuck his throat raw. Harry definitely could read his mind. That had to be it, because his movements sped up and he gripped the back of Louis head pushing his cock down Louis throat, holding for a second before repeating the motion until he shot down Louis throat, this time holding his cock down his throat longer while he finished coming. When Harry pulled his cock free, Louis gasped for breath, chest heaving as saliva and remnants of come dribbled down his chin. Harry sank to his knees, stradling Louis waist. Louis cock twitched weakly in interest. Harry smiled at Louis like the sun was shining out of his ass.

“What gogreous?” Louis asked voice scratchy, a sly smile on his face. Harry threw his head back, honking out a laugh. Louis adored him so much. Harry took the ties from around Louis’ wrists, using one of them to wipe the spit off of Louis face, before tossing them on the floor. Louis rubbed each wrist, they both had a red ring around them. “Well hopefully those go away before tomorrow.” Louis contemplated, which sent Harry into another laughing fit. Louis pouted at him, Harry moved to lay down beside him, pulling Louis close. Louis sighed, happily and laid his head down on Harry chest. Louis loved cuddling, especially with a naked Harry and especially when that naked Harry started running his fingers up and down his back. Louis was a sucker for back scratches. He lifted his head up, meeting Harry’s eyes,

“Marry me please?” Louis asked with a mischievous glint in his eye. Harry broke into a laugh, throwing his head back and all. Louis heard the sound of wedding bells in his mind as he fell asleep in Harry's arms.

~

Before Louis knew it three months had gone by. Three months filled with adoration for each other. Louis might even say _love_ , but he wasn't sure if it was too soon to think that. It had been crossing his mind a lot more lately. Like, when Harry would bring him a coffee from the coffee shop down the street, greeting him 'good morning' with a peck on the nose, which always made Louis blush. Harry only had to ask once what Louis coffee beverage was, always remembering how he liked it. Or when they would lay on the couch during a rainy day, which was a lot recently, and Harry would pull Louis into his lap, legs draped over Harry's, Louis' head on his chest. Harry would always press a kiss to his head and then run his fingers up and down Louis back while they watched a movie. Louis wasn't sure if it was love but he was definitely getting there. There were obviously some hardships, when one of them would accidentally push the others' buttons or bring up sensitive topics. They always made up though. Always talked it through. No matter the circumstance. Because as Harry would always say 'communication is key' and it had yet to be proven untrue.

Louis had found out early on that Harry had a jealous streak. There were a few happenstances where someone would come up to Louis and offer to buy him a drink or bluntly ask for Louis number. Louis would glance at Harry, behind whichever guy it was that time, to see him smirking, fire in his eyes. Louis lived for it, he would play it up on purpose because he loved when Harry got jealous and a little possessive. It was a huge turn on, not only for him but he knew Harry _loved_ when Louis got him worked up, it really showed when Harry was all over him once they got back to one of their places.

Tonight, for instance, they were out to the place they met, _Wish You Were Beer_ , they went there every couple weeks because of how close it was. Also, the memories from their first time here were nice. Louis was standing at the bar, waiting for the bartender to get his order. Harry was checking out the new _Rolling Stone_ magazine covers they had, they had added a few more to the hundreds that littered over the walls. Louis was leaning over the bar, arms resting against it attempting to catch the bartenders eye so he could order both him and Harry a beer. He felt a presence come up beside him and glanced over his shoulder, expecting it to be Harry. Harry it was not. Louis made eye contact with a tall guy, curly blond hair, very masculine. The guy cleared his throat, leaning a hip against the bar, facing towards Louis. Louis turned his body slightly so he was facing the guy more.

“Hi, I couldn’t help but notice you standing here alone. Seems like you’re struggling a bit to get the bartender. Could I offer to buy you a drink?” The blond haired stranger asked. Louis kept his face neutral, looking the guy up and down. He really wasn’t Louis type honestly. Louis could practically feel the daggers from Harry’s stare, Louis could see him at the far wall just behind this guy, watching.

“Well, I don’t even know your name.” Louis teased, tilting his head to the side in an attempt to flirt. Louis knew Harry was watching so he played it up a bit, brushing the strangers arm before letting his hand fall back to the bar. Louis honestly hated when someone thought he was incapable of doing something so simple on his own, Louis couldn’t help but being polite. The bartender was busy so Louis would patiently waiting his turn. The bartender would eventually catch his eye and ask what he wanted. This guy was trying to pin Louis as a damsel in distress. What a pig. Louis fluttered his eyelashes at the guy, smirking a little when he noticed Harry walking over.

“How rude of me! My name is Dylan.” The guy, Dylan, apologized, almost sounding sincere. Louis didn’t have time to reply back because Harry was already standing behind Dylan.

“Well,” Harry started, Louis let out a small giggle when Dylan jumped, not realizing that Harry was behind him. “Thank you _Dylan_ , for keeping _my_ boyfriend company while I was away for all of five seconds.” Louis turned his body away from them both, the bartender finally managed to make her way over to his side of the bar. Louis rattled of his order to her, then turned his head to see that Dylan had already left. Harry was giving his retreating figure a sour look before he turned his attention to Louis. Louis purposely pressed his ass out, showing off his best feature to fluster Harry even more. Louis turned back to the bartender, handing her cash and telling her to keep the change. Louis attempted to grab both drinks but Harry pressed his body against Louis, feigning like he was grabbing one of the beers. Louis knew he had other intentions, if the hardness pressing against Louis ass was anything to go by. Louis shifted his hips, pressing back ever so slightly to put more pressure on Harry’s growing cock. Harry gripped Louis hip in his free hand, bringing his beer up to his lips and taking a sip. Louis turned around to face Harry, who was towering over him. Louis was sure if someone were to look from behind Harry they probably wouldn’t be able to see him because Harry was covering Louis entire body with his own. Louis sipped his beer, using his other hand to grip Harry’s shirt in his hand while licking his lips suggestively.

“I need to use the bathroom,” Louis mentioned with a smirk. “Let’s find a table to set our beers down so we- I mean I can go.” He let Harry’s shirt go and nudged past him to find a table, swaying his hips as he went.

~

Louis grunted when Harry slammed him against the closed bathroom door, barely giving Louis enough time to click the lock. Louis slid his hands down to get Harry’s pants unbuttoned but Harry captured his wrists, pinning them above his head with one hand.

“Maybe I should go get Dylan. He’d probably have you on your knees by now, if I wasn’t there to stop you flirting with him.” Harry growled, sucking Louis bottom lip in his mouth and giving it a tug. Louis swallowed loudly, a whimper finding its way from his throat.

“Go get him then. Or maybe I should.” Louis retorted, squirming under Harry’s dark gaze. That was the wrong answer, or maybe the right one, Harry’s hand came up to grip loosely around Louis throat, pressing down harder before leaning in kissing him roughly. Louis pressed his neck into Harry’s hand, adding pressure, canting his hips forward. He was so hard. Louis let out a tiny moan when Harry’s hand tightened for a second before he let go, scrambling to unbutton Louis pants with one hand, grumbling when he needed two hands for the job,

“Don’t fucking move your hands.” Harry demanded, letting Louis’ wrists loose so he could get his pants down. Once he had them past Louis knees, he reached his hand in Louis boxers pumping him up and down slowly. Louis arms were aching above him, having to strain to hold them up now that Harry wasn’t doing it for him. He kept them up as best he could, needed to be a good boy, so Harry would keep touching him. “I bet Dylan couldn’t make you squirm the way I do. Wouldn’t even know the way you like it.” Harry scoffed, disgusted. Louis shook his head, eyes squeezed shut.

“No-o, daddy,” Louis bit his lip to stifle a moan when Harry thumbed over the head of his cock. “H-he wouldn’t.” Harry nipped at his jaw, Louis sobbing in relief when Harry quickened his pace on his cock. Louis let his arms fall down, not touching himself or Harry in the process. Harry didn’t seem to notice, eyes fixed on his own fist pumping furiously at Louis cock. Louis was a whimpering mess, bringing a fist up to bite down on, trying his best to keep quiet. Harry glanced up at him, catching the movement in the corner of his eye. Louis was trying hard to be quiet but Harry kept tugging and tugging, pulling tiny little whimpers and oh’s out of his mouth. Louis hips became more erratic, that familiar feeling tingling low in his stomach. Harry caught on quickly, slowing his pace to a steady crawl, swiping a thumb over the underside of Louis’ cock. The feeling in his lower stomach got tighter and tighter, ready to burst out of him, his moans getting more and more breathy, almost there. Louis eyes fell shut, inhaling sharply, about to let go when the pressure on his cock disappeared. His eyes shot open, reaching out blindly for Harry who was giving Louis a stern look, pupils still blown, almost animalistic.

“Tuck yourself back in your pants. We’ll finish this at home. I want you spread out over my cock.” Harry practically growled pulling a whine out of Louis. He was so _so_ turned on but he obeyed Harry, tucking himself back in his pants, giving himself one tight squeeze, attempting to relieve some pressure before they finished this at home. Louis fixed himself in the mirror trying to not look so sex-crazed, he almost convinced himself it worked but the looks he got when they left the bathroom said otherwise. Louis was also rock hard in his pants, tugging his shirt to try and hide his bulge, he kept close behind Harry as he started to walk in the direction of the exit. Louis practically ran into Harry when he stopped at the table they had set their drinks at and _sat_ down. 

“Babe, I thought we were going _home_?” Louis questioned, standing beside the table as he waited for Harry’s response.

“I figured we could finish our beers first.” Harry shrugged, nonchalant, like Louis wasn’t about to burst from the need to come. Louis shot him a death glare, Harry giving him a challenging look in return. Louis shifted on his feet, glancing at the door, he could leave, he could go home right now and get himself off, he _needed_ to get himself off. But, Louis knew this was all part of the act, Louis had teased Harry with the flirting and now Harry was getting him back. Instead of leaving, he mumbled curses under his breath and sat down in front of Harry, adjusting himself in his pants before he took his beer and chugged it down in one go.

“Finished mine. Let’s go.” Louis demanded, standing up and heading towards the exit, ignoring the stupefied look on Harry’s face. Louis made it out the door before he heard Harry yelling for him to slow down. Louis slowed his pace enough for Harry to reach him, the younger boy grabbing his hand as they walked.

“Kiwi?” Harry asked simply, Louis looked over at him, shaking his head.

“Couldn’t sit there, was about to come in my pants.” Louis grumbled, rolling his eyes. Harry dropped their hands, wrapping his arm around Louis waist to pull him close as they made their way up the stairs and into Harry’s apartment. Once inside, Louis gave Harry enough time to lock the door before he tugged him by the hand down the hallway, practically dragging him to the bedroom. Louis let their hands fall and immediately started taking his own clothes off. Harry must have realized that Louis wasn’t playing around because, without question shed his clothes off as well. 

Letting his eyes trail across Harry’s naked body, mouth practically watering, Louis raised a hand to cup his face, and Harry tilted his head down, eyes fluttering shut as Louis lifted up on his tiptoes to meet Harry’s lips halfway. They kissed slowly and languidly, time ceasing to exist as Harry slowly backed them to the bed, Harry sitting down on the edge, Louis climbing in his lap quickly. Louis pulled away to pepper Harry’s face with kisses as Harry searched the bedside drawer for lube - it had been a month before they both decided to get tested, knowing they weren’t going to be with anyone else and wanting sex to be more intimate. 

Once Harry found it, he used his arms to slide back to the middle of the bed, Louis still cradled in his lap. Harry ran his hands up and down Louis back tenderly, before cupping Louis’ ass in his hands, squeezing both cheeks and pulling them apart, he let go giving Louis’ ass a quick smack before reaching for the lube. As Harry lubed up his fingers, Louis grabbed their cocks in his hands, pumping them up and down a few times to get them both fully hard again. Harry reached around, spreading Louis cheeks with one hand while running his lubed up index finger over his hole. Louis gripped Harry’s shoulder in one hand, throwing his head back in ecstasy, his legs shaking from needing to come.

“Please, baby.” Louis pleaded, pushing himself back slightly trying to urge Harry to get on with it. Louis felt Harry press his finger in slowly, his face moving to Louis’ neck to nip at the flesh before he ran his nose up Louis jaw and kissed him sweetly, as his finger bottomed out. Louis slid both his arms around Harry’s neck as Harry started to thrust the finger in and out at a teasing pace.

“This what you wanted, love?” Louis groaned softly at the pet name, it sounded so soft yet so filthy coming from Harry. Louis rocked back slowly,

“Another.”

Harry complied, knowing Louis wasn’t in the mood to be teased for too much longer. Harry worked Louis open with two fingers, scissoring them apart to stretch Louis out as well as he could. Louis was a whimpering mess, nails digging into the back of Harry’s neck, he ran a hand up, gripping the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck.

“‘m ready,” Louis panted out, turning his face into Harry’s neck to bite it. “Need your cock. Please.” Louis begged, whining ungratefully when Harry pulled his fingers out to lube up his cock. Louis heard Harry chuckle, pulling back to look at Harry sternly. “Not sure why you’re laughing right now when you should be putting your cock inside me.” Louis grumbled, half pouting when Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

“Someone needs to get laid.” Harry singsonged, grazing the tip of his cock along Louis hole. Louis fixed him with a murderous look, a small shudder ran through him before a smirk danced across his face as he said,

“Guess i’ll go find someone to lay me then,” He sighed nonchalantly, feigning as if he was going to leave. “I think Dylan might-.” Harry gripped Louis hip with one hand, stilling him and silencing whatever the end of Louis sentence was by pushing his cock into him. Louis and Harry both sighing, happily, Louis sinking down on Harry’s cock slowly. 

Louis whimpered quietly, stilling himself as he bottomed out, letting the fullness of Harry’s cock wash over him. Louis hoped to never get used to the feeling, it always felt like the first time. Louis wondered briefly if Harry felt the same. Louis felt Harry’s grip on his hips tighten, as if he could read Louis mind. Harry thrusted up once, knocking a moan from Louis while also urging him to move and honestly, who was Louis to deny Harry anything. Louis held himself up with his hands on Harry’s shoulders as he started a slow pace on Harry’s cock. The noises coming from Harry urged Louis to circle his hips on a downward thrust, hips grinding down with Harry’s. Louis head fell back, nails digging into Harry’s shoulders as he leaned back, changing the angle in an attempt to find his spot. Louis moans were coming out in little ‘ahs’ the pace he’d set quickening by the second, hips moving erratically. Harry’s hands trailed up Louis’ chest to find his nipples and pinched them both hard, almost too painful but not quite. Louis hips jerked, the movement pulling a yelped from him, finding his spot without meaning to. Harry seemed to catch on to what happened, hands going back to grip Louis hips, before planting both feet on the bed and thrusting up into Louis quickly, the pace sending him bouncing on Harry’s cock. Louis ran his hands down Harry’s chest, pinching one of his nipples while attempting to hold himself up with the other hand on Harry’s stomach. Louis heard a low groan from Harry’s mouth at the sensation, smirking before he reached for his aching cock, squeezing it firmly. Louis met Harry’s eyes, pumping himself quickly while tightening his hole around Harry’s cock, which lead to Harry’s head dropping back on the bed, eyes closing. Louis tightened the hand holding himself up into a fist before coming with a high pitched whimper, his come spurting on Harry’s chest and his fist. Harry’s hips pressed flush against Louis’ after a few more thrusts, a guttural moan alerting Louis that Harry came deep inside him. Louis lifted himself off Harry’s cock before laying on top of Harry with a content smile on his face.

“Bet _Dylan_ couldn’t do that.” Louis heard Harry grumble. Louis raised his head up, meeting Harry’s half lidded eyes with a fond look.

“Damn right,” Louis confirmed, leaning down to peck Harry’s lips with his own. “Don’t want anyone else. Only you. Always you.” Louis placed a loving kiss on Harry’s nose before placing another on his lips, earning a dimpled smile from Harry. Louis poked his dimple, leaving his finger in the hole when Harry started giggling. Louis smiled down at him softly, admiring the beautiful boy he somehow managed to catch. Louis definitely loved him. Would never feel this way about anyone else if he had any say in the matter. Harry caught him staring, a frown pulling at his lips, a hand found its way to Louis cheek, cupping it in Harry’s hand,

“What’s wrong darling?” Harry questioned, eyes searching Louis face. Louis closed his eyes, a cheeky smile on his face, unsure if he should tell Harry fearing that it was too soon. Fuck it. _When you know you know_.

“I was just thinking,” Louis paused meeting Harry’s eyes for a brief second, quickly looking anywhere but Harry’s eyes as he stuttered out, “I-I love you.” Louis eyes flickering to Harry’s, catching the panic that flickered through them. Louis got off Harry quickly, sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from Harry. “I-. Look I know you’re probably thinking it’s too soon, but it keeps crossing my mind and honestly it’s okay if you don’t feel the same. Don’t feel pressured to say it back because I know- well i’m hoping you’ll get there eventually. So, yeah..” Louis trailed off, tensing when he felt the bed dip, signaling that Harry had gotten up. Louis closed his eyes, trying not to jump to any horrible conclusions too quickly. Louis nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt hands on his knees, his eyes shot open to see Harry crouched down in front of him with a concerned look on his face.

“Lou, I would never feel pressured by this kind of talk. You just- took me off guard, I was not expecting that to come out of your mouth,” Harry chuckled, head shaking as he fixed Louis with a look. “It may be too early, we never know what could happen a few days, months, or even years from now, but I do know how I feel.” Harry’s hands found Louis', squeezing them, “I love you, Louis. Fuck anyone who says it’s too early. When you know you know.” Louis breath caught in his throat at Harry’s wording. 

“Harry. I’m going to ask you a serious question and I need you to be honest with me.” Louis eyebrows rose questioningly. Harry simply nodded, a confused expression on his face. “Are you a mind reader?” Louis asked, head moving forward slightly, eyes squinted minuscule. Harry’s eyes searched Louis face, probably to see if Louis was joking or crazy, maybe both. 

“No…” Harry trailed off, obviously confused by Louis question.

“I’m just saying- I swear you can read my mind. It’s like I think something and the next second you’re either doing or saying what I’m thinking. It’s the craziest thing.” Louis stared off in the distance, thinking, before blinking once and shaking his head.

“Maybe we’re just super in tune with each other because we’re soulmates.” Harry said casually with a simple shrug of his shoulders. As if the words coming from his mouth had zero effect on Louis.

“You keep talking like that and we’re gonna be going for round two in a second.” Louis said with a smirk, half joking. Harry threw his head back, honking out a laugh. Louis eyes crinkled, watching Harry with a smile. Harry tackled him on the bed, peppering kisses all over Louis face causing Louis to erupt in giggles.

~

Louis had been working at the local university for going on a year now. Harry and him had moved in together about a month before, in a nice sized apartment. Both of them had decided splitting one rent was better than paying for two separate rents when they were always at Louis apartment anyway, it was a big step but they were both ready. Always on the same page, because as Harry had so sweetly put it, they were soulmates. Anna, Louis coworker and fast friend, tipped him off a week ago that he may be getting promoted to Executive Director, since Jeremy was transferring to another location. When Louis told Harry as much, he’d practically squeezed the life out of him with a hug. Louis told him not to get too excited because it wasn’t 100% set in stone yet. Harry had shoved him, rolling his eyes saying that he just _knew_ Louis was going to get it. Harry had even promised him that if Louis _did_ get the promotion then they would be getting a cat- honestly either way they were getting a cat. Anyway, today Louis’ boss, Gerald, had asked to speak to him in his office. Louis had a good feeling about it, because Gerald’s tone was friendly, which was uncommon. Gerald told Louis that he was being promoted and they shook hands to finalize the deal, Louis thanking Gerald and Gerald congratulating him. Louis went back to his desk, beaming, a confident stride in his demeanor. Anna had bragged that she knew it was going to happen and Louis in turn, rolled his eyes telling her to get away from him. Louis had texted Harry as soon as he could, to tell him the news with a simple “Meet me at the animal shelter at 4:15!” text. Harry sent him back about 28 exclamation points, which Louis took as an agreement. 

Louis glanced at the clock, 3:59pm; he started packing his laptop into the case and pulled the strap over his shoulder. With a quick goodbye to Albert, Louis favorite custodian, he left the office. The drive over, Louis leg was shaking in excited anticipation. When he turned into the parking lot he saw Harry’s car was already there. Louis pulled into the spot beside Harry’s, throwing the car in park before he rounded the car, beaming at Harry when he turned to Louis after shutting his car door.

“Well, hello there, Mr. Executive Director.” Harry smirked, wrapping his arms around Louis and giving him a quick peck on the lips. Louis jumped excitedly, three seconds from squealing.

“Save that for the bedroom later, lets go get us some cats!” Louis exclaimed, turning on his heel and strutting inside, leaving a bewildered Harry staring after him. A few barking dogs could be heard in the distance as Louis headed up the stairs towards the entrance, Harry finally catching up to him and holding the door open for Louis. The bell jingled as he set foot in the shelter, a woman behind the counter greeting them with a warm smile as they walked up to the counter.

“Welcome to ‘Whiskers, Wags, and Wiggles’! How can I help you?” Louis chuckled softly at the name before smiling widely at her,

“We were looking into adopting a cat or two actually.” Beth, which was printed on her name tag, nodded her head before walking around the counter,

“I’ll show you both to the Whiskers room, follow me.” Louis followed closely behind her, Harry’s hand slipping into his as she led them down a hall, turning left once and then walking towards a door at the end of the hallway. On the way to the end of the hall, they passed an opened door with a bunch of cat cages but no cats. Louis scrunched his eyebrows meeting Harry’s equally confused expression,

“Make sure this door is closed behind you before you open the next door. A few of them have tried to escape. There may be other people in there as well so don’t be alarmed. Their collars have names on them, you can obviously change the name later if you want, s’just how we keep track of who’s who. If you see one, or two, that pique your interest, just let me know and we’ll get the paperwork and such sorted if you’re the right fit. Have fun with all the little rascals.” Louis nodded, watching as she walked back towards the front of the building, presumably to go sit behind the counter again.

Louis gave Harry a perplexed look before opening the first door, making sure to close it firmly behind them before opening the next door. A few kittens and adult cats ran up to Louis legs mewing so he hurriedly told Harry to close the door before crouching down and greeting them with strokes on their little heads, faces, and backs. Louis cooed at them softly and told each of them how pretty they were before standing up to observe the area. Louis now understood why the previous room had been empty of cats. Harry whistled in awe behind him. The room was pretty big, maybe the size of their living room and kitchen put together, lining the walls were beams and little wooden edges with cat beds sat on them. There were a few cats sleeping in those beds and five cats that had greeted them at the door. There was a very different variety of cats, ranging from solid white to calico. There were giant tubs filled with cat litter scattered throughout the room and a few auto feeding/watering bowls set about. To the right, there were also two separate rooms with sliding glass doors, one that was open and one closed. Two people about their age were in the open room crouched on the floor, playing with the cats in there Louis assumed. Louis and Harry paid them no mind deciding it best to let them have their time while they played with the other cats. The closed door had a sign taped to the glass that read ‘please leave this door closed, cats in heat’.

“I guess those cats are out.” Louis mumbled, turning to see that Harry had grabbed some toys that had been laying on the floor, entertaining the cats with them. A few of them tried to grab the mouse attached to the string that Harry had dangled in front of them, but were too slow as he jerked it away. Louis chuckled softly to himself moving to sit down on the small bench that was attached to a wall of windows. A solid black long-haired cat and an orange and white fluffy cat fought for his attention. Both attempting to sit in his lap, and somehow succeeding. Louis gave both of them scritches and glanced at each of their name tags. The solid black one was six months old and his name was Pickle. Louis giggled at the name. The orange and white one was 2 years old and her name was Nugget which caused Louis to guffaw, “Who is in charge of naming you little cuties?”

“There's a Facebook page where you can suggest names for the cats when they come in.” Harry’s soft voice said from above him. When Louis fixed him with a confused stare Harry pointed to the sign on the back of the door they had entered. It said exactly what Harry had just informed him of. Louis laughed again, watching Harry when he crouched down to level himself with the cats that were perched in Louis lap. “What are their names?” Harry asked, eyeing Louis curiously.

“Pickle and Nugget. I want them both.” Louis stated, giving Harry what he hoped was a look that said he wasn’t taking no for an answer. Harry's eyes rolled fondly, looking around the room.

“Are you sure you don’t want to look at any of the other seven cats they have?” Harry asked incredulously, watching as Louis shook his head.

“Are the other cats sitting in my lap?”

“No.”

“I want these two. Please.” Louis smiled sweetly at Harry who merely nodded in agreement.

“Let’s go tell Beth then!” Harry stood up excitedly, holding a hand out for Louis to take. Louis gave the cats one more scratch before removing them both from his lap.

“We’ll be right back for you both.” Louis promised as they made their way towards the door and back to the front to inform Beth of their decision. Thirty minutes and some paperwork later, they left the animal shelter with Nugget and Pickle. One cat in each of their cars, Louis had insisted.

Louis and Harry were settled on their couch, nice and cozy, cuddled up together under a blanket, a cat in each of their laps. Louis nuzzled his face into Harry’s neck giving him a light kiss before pulling back and smiling up at him sweetly. Harry smiled back at Louis and in that moment Louis knew that this was going to be the rest of his life; him and Harry cuddled on their couch with their cats, a movie playing on the television. Louis never really watched the movie, too busy staring at Harry and Harry was too busy pretending not to notice Louis staring. Louis couldn’t wait for them to get married one day and get a bigger house, maybe have some kids. Harry definitely never shut up about having babies one day, honestly, Louis was just as excited as Harry, just loved to pick on the younger man. Louis couldn’t wait to grow old with Harry, see their kids grow up, see their grandkids born and hopefully grow up. Louis entire life swirled around in his brain and everything thought included Harry. Every kiss. Every argument. Every disagreement. Every milestone. Everything. Louis wanted it all with Harry and no one else. Louis was so glad he submitted that application while he was drunk. Who knew pour decisions could lead to a lifetime of endless love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you like! Also, if you could please reblog my [tumblr post](https://itsnotreal.tumblr.com/post/190229037312/watermelonwalls-prompt-for-blff) ?


End file.
